yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Goldenmario 007/Cheats
In Goldenmario 007, button codes need the Unga 64 controller (which is a copy of the Nintendo 64 one) to be entered. To open the button codes menu, press these buttons: * Unga Wii: (Wireless: 1+2, Plug-In Controller: A+X) * Kristbox 580: (Wireless & Plug-In Controller: Start+X) * Unga 3DS: L&R + Start Then the player can activate many cheats by looking at their button codes. The menus are as follows: * Open levels - Activate a button code to open a level * Cheat options - Activate a button code to activate a cheat * Misc. button codes - Is locked. Password is "CHEATER". * Unknown button codes - Is locked. Password is "UNKNOWN". The third menu contains this: Extra Characters (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO Adds the game developers to the list of characters. L&R + Left C L + Top C L&R + Left L + Right R + Down L&R + Left C L + Top C L&R + Right L&R + Down C L + Down Invincibility (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO "Those guards never have a chance to kill you." L + Down R + Right C R + Top C L + Right L + Bottom C R + Top C L + Right R + Down L + Left L&R + Right C Line Mode (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO "Guards see you as Pen and Ink. Or does this affect anything?" R + Bottom C L&R + Down L + Right R + Top C L&R + Right C R + Up L + Down L + Right R + Left C R + Top C All Guns (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO "The Hunting Knife! The cheat-only Shotgun! Dual weapons that we will never see! Watch Laser! The useless Tazer Boy! Portable tank! Yeah, any gun go here!" L&R + Down L + Left C L + Right C L&R + Left C L + Down L + Bottom C R + Left C L&R + Right C R + Up L + Left C Maximum Ammo (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO "Infinite ammo, but it shrinks." L&R + Right C R + Up R + Down R + Down L&R + Right C L&R + Left R + Down R + Up L&R + Right C R + Left Invisibility (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO "One day, Alec didn't see Bond. Maybe Bond was dead? Or? The drone guns saw the dead as an enemy." R + Left C L&R + Top C L&R + Left L&R + Up R + Up L + Left C R + Top C L+ Bottom C L&R + Left R + Right Bond Phase (ACTIVATION - YES) (OPTIONS -) YES/NO "Let me be invisible, just for once, in multi, players!" L + Top C L&R + Left C R + Up L + Right C R + Left C L + Right L&R + Left C L + Right C L + Up L&R + Bottom C The fourth menu contains this: Unlock Dam mission NOTE: Does not work (ACTIVATION - NO) "Unlock the first mission slot, if it is locked." L+R+C up R+D left R+C down L+C down R+D up L+D down R+C right L+D right L+R+D right R+C down UNKNOWN IN-GAME CHEAT 1 (ACTIVATION - NO) "This unknown button code has no function." L+D up R+C right R+C down L+R+C left L+R+D left L+R+D right R+D down R+C up R+C right L+R+D down UNKNOWN IN-GAME CHEAT 2 (ACTIVATION - NO) "This unknown button code has no function." R+D right L+D left L+D left R+D up L+D down R+C down L+C left L+R+C right L+D down L+C up UNKNOWN CHEAT (ACTIVATION - NO) "Probably not a cheat. Unknown button code. No known function." L+R+A L+R+B L+R+A L+R+B